


Gonks in Love

by Tealicious



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Body Modification, Cybernetics, Explicit Language, F/M, Feels, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Not Beta Read, One Shot, POV Third Person Limited, Piercings, Romantic Fluff, Self-Indulgent, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tealicious/pseuds/Tealicious
Summary: It's V's birthday and Dum Dum goes out of his way to make his girl's day memorable...
Relationships: Dum Dum/Female V (Cyberpunk 2077), Dum Dum/V (Cyberpunk 2077)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 76





	Gonks in Love

**Author's Note:**

> So... this self-indulgent fluff came to be at like, 3am and I don't remember half of the things I wrote so uh, hope ya enjoy! <3

V shifted impatiently in the surgical chair, the old leather making a loud cracking sound. The factory was quiet tonight, safe for Dum Dum's favorite Samurai song playing in the background and the crackling sounds of her Kiroshi optics being tinkered on.

 _Too_ quiet.

"Uh… ya done playin' around DD?" V inquired somewhat nervously, gripping tighter at the thin fabric of her top. She hated the darkness that stretched before her. It felt like being trapped in the void of the Blackwall itself.

And that made the time drag impossibly long.

"What, havin' second thoughts, princess?" Dum Dum's metallic voice rang in her ears so loud as if he were next to her, sending a shiver down her spine. She could've sworn she heard him give her a cocky smile.

That bastard. But he was _her_ bastard.

V sighed, relaxing just slightly.

"No, it's just… Missing havin' eyes, ya know?" Her attempt at cracking a joke came out weaker and more pathetic than she would've preferred, betraying her uneasiness. For fuck's sake, she was 27- no, _28_ now and still slept with her night lamp on. Mighty V fearing a little dark. Embarrassing. No way in hell she would admit to that out loud, ever.

Dum Dum must've picked up on her nervousness, though. "Juuust a sec, almost ready. My magic hands are workin' here as fast as they can. Promise, ya gonna love it, princess," he quickly assured her, his voice gentler this time, and she could hear a small smile tugging at his words.

Straight-laced princess, he called her the first time they'd met.

Now it was just princess, and the nickname carried a fondness with it that made her heart skip a beat every single time.

In all honesty, she felt like they could just skip the 'magic gift' part and go straight to the 'magic hands' part right here, right now.

But he insisted on indulging her tonight and… she would never say no to some pampering, especially today of all days.

And especially to being pampered by _him_ ; the night still young.

"Since I can't see I should tell you I'm rolling my eyes," she quipped, letting out a theatrical huff to make up for the lack of some actual eye-rolling. V tried to sound annoyed, but she knew better.

He knew better, too.

"Well guess what, your right eyeball just got fuckin' rolled, princess. Close 'nuff," he snickered, his voice rough yet warm, the deep metallic timbre making her feel all mushy inside.

And something at his workbench _just_ made a loud clinking noise to prove his words.

"Ew… gross, just please don't tell me you were like, juggling 'em or some shit. Having empty eye sockets is fuckin' weird enough." She flinched at the mental image, stifling a laugh. It always amazed her how effortlessly Dum Dum was able to put her at ease.

And how under all that gruff 'borg exterior hid a man with a 'ganic heart…

Johnny would probably barf hearing her thoughts now… if he were still here, that is.

"Nah, ya think I'd give up my magic tricks that easily?" He sounded _almost_ offended; the sound of his tools quieting down. "Alrighty, there, preem work if I do say so myself. Ya ready for your gift, birthday girl?" V heard him stand up from his workbench and swiftly approach the chair she was sitting on, spring and excitement palpable in his steps.

"C'mon, was born ready. Hit me with your best, DD," she smirked with her usual confidence, feeling a rush of nervous excitement hit her head. "Grant us eyesss," she dropped her voice to a woeful hiss, wiggling her fingers up in the air like a vengeful spirit.

Dum Dum chortled at her theatrics.

She was a dork. But she was _his_ dork.

"Attagirl, now be good and keep still, Imma poke around some and put in your pretty peepers right where they belong," he mused while getting everything prepped and ready, surgical tools cluttering around, and she nodded in silent acknowledgment.

He lay a hand on one side of her face, the surface of his 'borg skin rough and cold, but his touch was so gentle and steadying she wanted to melt into it right here, right now. With his other hand, he picked up one of her optics and slowly and carefully inserted it into her socket.

Barely any time passed at all before both lenses were in their rightful places, and Dum Dum ran a quick diagnostic to make sure everything was clicking alright, firing up the optics at last.

"Wakey wakey, princess, or d'ya need a red carpet laid at your feet?" he probed at her playfully, tapping her shoulder as he took a seat on a stool next to her, a crooked smile on his face. He seemed to beam at his handiwork, full of pride.

V's vision was slightly blurry at first, but it quickly steadied itself as the optics connected properly to her system. She looked at Dum Dum, smiling softly as soon as his face came into view. She'd already started to miss his stupid mug.

"Red carpet _would_ be nice, but the view in front of me is even better..." She let out a low chuckle, sitting up from her previous position so she could face him properly, their knees brushing against each other ever so slightly.

And that was when she noticed something was different. Her UI…

Suddenly her body got stiff, her eyes still trained on him, but now wide, blinking.

"So, uh, ya like it or…?" Dum Dum's confidence quickly wavered seeing her reaction, averting his red optics to the side, and awkwardly scratched at the back of his head.

"Holy shit…" she whispered, her voice trembling with shock and… excitement? Dum Dum barely got to turn his head when she grabbed his face and kissed him.

 _Hard_.

He let out a small, surprised chuckle, swiftly pulling her into his lap and setting his hands at the curve of her hips, V throwing her arms around him.

She pulled away just as quickly, looking at him like a deer in the headlights, her words breathy, "You got me the newest Kiroshis…? Are you fucking kiddin' me DD, how did you even get your hands on 'em?"

Dum Dum seemed to crack up at her reaction, the momentary awkwardness all forgotten as he pulled her snug against him, their faces inches away from each other. "Fuck princess, and here I thought you didn't like 'em..." He let out a breath he must've been holding back for a bit, relief clear in his voice.

"What? Hell no! I love 'em, really." V gave him a quick apologetic kiss. "Just… shit DD, that's some next-level tech, hasn't even hit the market yet, yeah?"

Dum Dum cocked a smirk, his ego now getting stroked in all the right places. "Not _officially_ , nah. Shit, whaddya want me to say? Only the best for my girl." He shrugged, exuding brash confidence. "'Sides, how I klepped 'em? Ya forgettin' 'bout the magician's oath, princess."

Truth be told, V wasn't sure she _really_ wanted to know what sort of dangerous shit he’d had to pull to get them for her. Not that she wasn't an adrenaline junkie herself, but it was Dum Dum, and while he was plenty capable as the Maelstrom’s second-in-command… she would’ve never forgiven herself if something had happened to him because of her.

"Ok, fair… are your 'magic hands' off-limits too then?" she quipped at him with a lopsided smirk, slowly driving her hands down his arms to where his own hands rested at the dip of her waist.

Well, she already had her answer, didn't she?

Dum Dum moved in an instant to nip teasingly at the crook of her neck, his tongue piercing cold against her heated skin, coaxing a small wanton moan out of her. 

And shit, V seemed to be working magic of her own already, feeling his pants start to bulge against her heated core. 

He peppered smaller kisses up the side of her neck, then nipping at her earlobe, teasing the soft skin there with his hot breath and the wetness of his tongue. The sensation made V buckle her hips harder into his, and she let another sweet, strangled moan escape her lips, her arms tightening her grip on him.

Feeling her move against him, Dum Dum growled harshly into her ear; V slowly dragging his hands up her body…

And then everything stopped as he pulled away to look her in the eyes, leaving V confused as she stared at him with her brows knit. For a moment she thought she might've done something wrong, said something wrong…

"Will get 'em where ya want in a bit, princess." His voice dripping with desire, he trailed his fingers down her sensitive sides, the thin top of hers offering no protection whatsoever against his ministrations, making her tremble with anticipation. "But there's one other thing ya gotta check out first," he rasped, making her even more puzzled.

"Wha-"

"Turn on your scanner."

And so, she did, still getting her bearings on the brand-new UI and its features; the optics so expensive she'd probably have to let the Scavs pick her body apart to get enough eddies to afford tech like that. Her eyes flashed red and that was when she noticed it.

A heart.

A holo heart was hovering above his head, and she didn't remember seeing him smile so wide before. V's mouth dropped low as she moved her eyes around, the unmistakable heart shape still fixed firmly in place above him.

It wasn't the first time he tinkered with her cyberware, usually leaving some personal touches here and there, but _this_? This was unlike anything else…

And utterly, inexplicably cheesy.

She smiled as wide, if not wider than him, her scanner still on for a while longer as she marveled at that small, but ridiculously adorable sign of affection.

"DD…" she whispered incredulously, "a heart? Really? Wow… what sort of shitty BDs have you been watchin' lately?" V chuckled tenderly, feeling her cheeks heat up and a familiar warmth tugging at her heartstrings.

Shit, she was in too deep already…

"That? Nah, all me. Can't believe your man to be gonk-in-love 'nuff to pull shit like that on ya? C'mon, V, princess, give me some credit," he huffed with a cocky smirk playing at his lips, placing one of his hands on her cheek, relinquishing in her warmth as he brushed his thumb against the corner of her lips, soft and pliant.

V was speechless, the word 'love' freezing her momentarily in place. Sure, she liked him, been together for a while, for as long as her body would let her, anyway… but love? That was the first time she heard him say it out loud. Describe what they had.

Did he mean it, though? She found herself hoping that he did, that it was no accident… He knew she might not have a lot of time left unless she found some miracle cure that would fix the damages left by the engram… and yet…

"V?"

" _Valerie_." 

"Valerie… pretty name, suits ya," he concluded, tasting how the name rolled off of his tongue.

She didn't know what possessed her to reveal her real name to him, a name that only a few people in her life knew, and even fewer were allowed to use. It just felt… right?

And shit, she never loved the sound of her name just as much as now, uttered by him with such care, such reverence.

Wordlessly, V leaned in to place a surprisingly tender kiss on his lips, feeling Dum Dum relax underneath her gentle touch. He must've gotten all tense while waiting for her reaction.

"Seems like we're two gonks in love then…" Her voice rose barely above a whisper as she pulled slightly away to let out a shaky breath, their lips still brushing teasingly against each other.

"Damn right princess." She felt his lips curl into a small smile before they crashed into hers, Dum Dum instantly grabbing at the underside of her legs to hoist her up and carry her to his workbench; mouths still locked onto each other, savoring every kiss as if it were their last.

"Now," he smirked, pulling away for a brief second, V letting out a needy moan, already missing his lips on hers, "time for 'em magic hands, huh?

She chuckled, making a mental note to thank him later…

 _Properly_.

But now, with his hands and mouth all over her, sweet nothings whispered into her ear, Valerie's only wish was she could spend her every birthday like that, held tightly in his arms, without a worry for tomorrow…

And damn, if he didn't just make her the luckiest birthday girl in the world right now.


End file.
